


Day 3: You Cheated On Me

by DadIWriteGayPorn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Angst, Cheating, Cheating Harry, Cute, Day 3, Day 3: You Cheated On Me, Fluff, Gay, Gay Sex, He's not actually cheating, Implied/Referenced Beastiality, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Jealousy, M/M, Safe For Work, Underage - Freeform, Underage Sex, You Cheated On Me, dad I write far porn, i just needed those tags, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 15:38:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16915617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DadIWriteGayPorn/pseuds/DadIWriteGayPorn
Summary: Sirius confronts Harry after he believes he's discovered his Godson cheating on himThis one is SFW, but if you want an NSFW story of mine with Harry/Sirius & Harry/Padfoot, go here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18479788





	Day 3: You Cheated On Me

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the break. Sadly I'm unable to update every day
> 
>  
> 
> This one is SFW, but if you want an NSFW story of mine with Harry/Sirius & Harry/Padfoot, go here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18479788

"Why would you think I'm cheating on you?!" Harry demanded, indignation flashing through his eyes as Sirius paced back an forth before him. The older man looked sour as his eyes shot continuous glances at his Godson. 

"Harry, you know I'm not a jealous person. I let you make jokes about Draco and Ron and Cedric. But that's because I know. . . Or I thought I did. . . That you wouldn't actually act on anything. That is, until I found this!" 

Harry's watched, feeling a sense of mystified foreboding, as Sirius drew a small, clear pouch from his robes. Inside Harry could just make out a single black hair. He raised an eyebrow, wondering where Sirius was going with this. 

"It's too short to be mine and too long to be yours!" He declared. "Now, Harry, you know I love you more than anything. If you wanted to go after another boy, you could tell me! I'd be hurt, but understanding."

"Err. . ." Harry wasn't sure how to respond to this. But Sirius pressed on. 

"It's the sneaking around that I dislike, however! I want there to be trust in our relationship, but if you're seeing other people. . ."

Harry stood suddenly, realization dawning on his face. "You really think that I was seeing someone behind your back?!"

Sirius blinked. "Well, yes, Harry. It's not either of our hairs, and I found it in your bed. . ."

Harry laughed suddenly. He couldn't help it. The whole situation suddenly seemed too unreal for him to take it seriously. His Godfather's brow creased. 

"Harry! I'm being serious! I want to know what you've been up to! _Stop laughing_!!" 

But Harry couldn't stop. Soon he was doubled over, tears running down his face. "You. . . You, haha, you think that's a secret boyfriend's hair?!"

"Yes, I do!" Sirius said, a look of pain crossing his face. 

"Well, you're not wrong!" Harry gasped for breath, trying to fight away the laughter. 

"I knew it," Sirius breathed a deep sigh, looking defeated. He sank down into a chair by the desk and rested his chin in his hands. "Who is he?"

"He's you, Padfoot," Harry said, slowly regaining his composure. 

"Me?" Sirius looked confused. "I. . . I don't understand. This is too short to be my hair." He gestured weakly at his shoulder-length, slightly curly black hair, then at the short and straight one in the pouch. 

Harry heaved a sigh. "Let's try this again. It's you, _Padfoot!_ "

"I still don't. . ." Sirius' eyes widened suddenly, understanding dawning on his face. "Oh! _Oh. . ._ Padfoot!"

"Now you're getting it!" Harry chuckled. He walked over to Sirius, took the man's hands in his, and pulled him to his feet. "I would _never_ cheat on you, Sirius," he said in an undertone. 

Sirius smiled softly, if a little embarrassedly. "Neither would I, Harry. I'm sorry," he whispered, and then leaned in for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading
> 
> This one is SFW, but if you want an NSFW story of mine with Harry/Sirius & Harry/Padfoot, go here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18479788


End file.
